


Fata Morgana

by Ariss_Tenoh



Category: The Lions of Al-Rassan - Guy Gavriel Kay
Genre: Complete, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 08:51:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1104863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariss_Tenoh/pseuds/Ariss_Tenoh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What are dreams but our hopes unspoken.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fata Morgana

The poet in him dreamed. Dreamed of the hot desert where his people came from, of golden sands as old as time, of a simple life that honoured chivalry, true love, and unswerving loyalty. The poet in him dreamed of things that couldn't be......

 

Of a beautiful oasis where the leaves of palm trees swayed beneath a gentle breeze and the water shimmered silver in a deep pool... Two horses stood side by side, quenching their thirst. 

 

The black stallion, a descendant of the desert; tall with slender legs for outracing the wind. Its coat glistened like midnight incarnate under the scorching sun and he seemed like the things tales around campfires were made of. Ephemeral yet otherworldly. He nipped the other stallion playfully. The other horse came from a greener land, with a pure white coat that resembled the sun at noon and a body built for strength and battle. He tossed his proud head and gazed beyond their small paradise at the sand dunes ahead....

 

...The stallions neighed and raced each other across the desert, leaving the oasis behind.

 

Wild and free as the Southern Wind. The endless blue sky above and the horizon stretching infinitely before them.....

 

Ammar shuddered and woke up.

 

"Ammar, what is it?" his lover asked.

 

He realised he had woken Rodrigo as well.

 

"It's nothing. Just a dream." He was grateful for the darkness in the room, lest Rodrigo see the anxiety in his eyes.

 

For a moment, Rodrigo said nothing. Then a strong hand gripped Ammar's bare shoulder and pulled him down to lie beside the other man.

 

"What did you dream about?"

 

A wry smile that went unseen in the dark.

 

"Horses."

 

A chuckle.

 

"You Asharites and your obsession with horses. I wonder at times that you don't worship them instead of your stars." Rodrigo's voice was calm, cheerful. 

 

Ammar felt a sharp stab of fear when he heard it, fear of the future and what the war would bring. There would be fewer and fewer shared nights like this. He laid one hand on Rodrigo's hip. Rodrigo did not protest it nor comment on it. They both knew the fragility of their encounters.

 

Ammar Ibn Khairan returned to sleep, wishing he could shape his dreams into reality as easily as he shaped his poems.

~ End ~

**Author's Note:**

> Written Nov 12th 2006.


End file.
